Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a protection assembly for an ear-mounted sound-output device and to a neck-mounted device comprising an ear-mounted sound-output device a protection assembly for the ear-mounted sound-output device.
Discussion of the Related Art
An ear-mounted sound-output device may have sound-output units and sound transfer cables coupled to the units respectively. As an approach to suppress a contaminant from entering into the sound-output unit, two following patent documents are disclosed: Korean patent number 10-1099269 and Korean patent number 10-0827079.
The first document discloses (10-1099269) an earphone capable of preventing the damage of the connection part of a speaker unit and a single cord is provided to install a speaker unit inside the cover without a cord cover by forming the size of an open cover. A cover type earphone includes a speaker unit outputting sound source, a single cord connected to the speaker unit, and a dual cord connected to the single cord. The speaker unit or the single cord is installed in inside. A code cover is combined in the lower side of a hinge unit of opening and closing the cover. The speaker unit is composed of a speaker outputting the sound source and a speaker support stand.
The second document discloses (10-0827079) discloses an earphone device for a portable terminal is provided to adjust a length of a cable and to prevent twist of the cable by including a fixing member and a combining member on the cable. An earphone device for a portable terminal comprises a main body, an earphone, a fixing member, and a combining member. The main body is connected with the portable terminal. The earphone includes a pair of ear-speakers and a connecting terminal connected by a cable. The fixing member is positioned and fixed on the cable. The cable is bended and folded with regard to the fixing member as a center. The combining member wraps the bended and folded cable and slides along the cable. When the ear-speakers are fixed to the main body, the cables between the fixing member and the combining member function as a strap of the portable terminal.